After the war Kaiju
by SeriOkamiLoki
Summary: Ambos cientificos necesitan al otro, tras la deriva todo cambió y ahora no pueden ni dormir separados. Solo son amigos, colegas de guerra que fuera un punto crucial para ganar. Newton no iba a dejar de investigar a los Kaiju y Hermann no iba a dejar que su compañero muriera en ese maldito laboratorio por idiota. NEWTMAN (Newton y Hermann) Pacific Rim


Notas:

Ambos cientificos necesitan al otro, tras la deriva todo cambió y ahora no pueden ni dormir separados. Solo son amigos, colegas de guerra que fuera un punto crucial para ganar. Newton no iba a dejar de investigar a los Kaiju y Hermann no iba a dejar que su compañero muriera en ese maldito laboratorio por idiota.

NEWTMAN (Newton y Hermann) Pacific Rim

Es muy fácil decirle a alguien que mantenga la cordura, que olvide todo recuerdo que nos traumatiza y dejemos que nuestra vida siga su curso, es fácil decirlo aún más cuando han pasado solo tres meses desde que ganamos la guerra con los Kaiju, esas maravillosas criaturas llenas de misterios y puzzles que piden a gritos descifrarlos y...ejem me voy del tema. Es fácil para el gobierno decir que olvidemos todo lo ocurrido, que olvidemos a las personas que han caído y que innumerables ramos de flores adornan las calles de todo el mundo para honrar a los muertos, es macabro pero las familias así lo han querido.

El gobierno quiere que yo...YO olvide mi vida, la razón por la que estudié y casi pierdo la vida; los Kaiju. Quieren que me dedique a otras investigaciones e innumerables trabajos para la medicina me han llegado pero las he rechazado todas, van listos si creen que voy a desperdiciar mi vida con esa tonteria. Mi antiguo jefe, Staker, por el agradecimiento a mi...nuestra aportación crucial para la victoria me ha conseguido un laboratorio pequeño, eso sí, pero escondido para todos incluso para el gobierno. Allí investigo a los Kaiju con mas tranquilidad ¿Y como los consigo? Preguntaréis confusos, pues Hannibal, sí el tuerto que al final sobrevivió de que un bebe Kaiju se lo tragara y a cambio de mi sueldo, mis ahorros y la información que consiga me da todo lo que le pido. Al final hemos llegado a ser hasta amigos...aunque todavía me da un poco de miedo, pero es buen tio.

¿Y que como si doy todo mi dinero a ese hombre? Os preguntaréis otra vez, pues no os pregunteis tanto que estoy yo contando la historia y me distraeis. Todos los Rangers que han compartido la deriva viven juntos, todos saben que Mako y Raleight son la pareja del momento pero ese no es el caso. Todos aquellos que comparten una deriva acaban unidos quieran o no, pues bueno...yo he quedado unido con Hermann, sabemos que pensamos, conocemos toda nuestra vida...lo que sentimos y dejamos de sentir. Me hace gracia porque ha veces no nos hace falta ni hablar para saber que dice el otro y más de una vez he pillado a este insultandome mentalmente, al final acabamos igual, riendonos. La gente no entiende porqué dormimos juntos, por Dios os imaginais, es asqueroso pero estar unidos por la deriva nos obliga, uno no puede dormir sin el otro, nos sentimos vacíos si lo hacemos y es una sensación horrible aún más que cuando ese idiota me toca sin querer con los pies ¡Los tiene congelados el mamón! Aunque le ponga calcetines, siguen igual. Es horrible pero se puede aguantar.

Es verdad, Hermann me mantiene, se preocupa por mi cuando me llevo días en el laboratorio y hasta hay veces que me tiene que obligar y arrastrarme para que deje de diseccionar. Es gracioso cuando le digo aquello de "Me estas cogiendo cariño, no se si es como madre o como pareja" es una broma pero Hermann se pone rojo como un tomate y yo claramente me descojono, a veces parece un niño aunque sea el más maduro del mundo aunque debo reconocer que yo soy mucho más infantil e insufrible (palabras textuales de Hermann) Él ya no trabaja con los Kaiju, no tiene nada más que hacer con ese tema así que ahora es profesor en una universidad de prestigio y cada dos por tres me das sermones de dos horas de que estoy desperdiciando mi futuro...bla bla bla.

Bueno ya explicado todo ahora me encuentro en el laboratorio descansando de una larga noche y jugando con mi mascota, una garrapata de Kaiju, ¿Sabiais que son tan listas como un perro y tan cariñosas como ellos? Al menos la mía lo es y me encanta haberla salvado de que los hombres de Hannibal la vendieran como comida. Hermann como es normal la odia y dice que le da mucho asco y siempre tengo que dejarla en el laboratorio porque dice que no va a tener un bicho en la casa, maldito Hermann. Lo que más le gusta a mi pequeño amigo es jugar al escondite y me desespero buscandolo- Hermin ven ¿Donde estas? -Si, le he puesto su nombre, pero solo por joderle, nada mas. Busco por el escritorio y por las muestras de corazones de Kaiju y no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, me subo al sofá para mirar detrás de este y es cuando escucho aquel entrañable (para mi) sonido que hacia aquella criatura cuando se "reía" y sonrío divertido al saber dónde estaba, aun montado en el sofá me asomo por debajo de este- Boo -se sobresalta y sale del sofá viendose molesta por que la habia encontrado.

Rio y la cojo en brazos para acomodarla en mi hombro, que por cierto no se porque le gustara tanto estar ahí...tendrá complejo de loro o algo asi- venga anda que te enfadas con nada -Río y escucho a lo lejos el bastón de Hermann, seguramente ya era mediodía y vendría echando humo porque me quedé toda la noche aquí, que pesado es.

-¡Newton! ¿Sabes que sé lo que piensas verdad? -Me mira con una ceja alzada desde la puerta apoyando ambas manos en su bastón- De nuevo no viniste a dormir sabes que no trabajo bien si no duermo debidamente, te lo he dicho miles de veces y nunca me haces caso -Camina con ese raro andar que tiene hasta las pruebas de Kaiju mientras que yo por detrás movía mi mano y boca burlandome por lo pesado que es.

-He estado ocupado Hermann y no podía dejar sin mas el corazón abierto para que se pudriera -Saco una tiza de mi bolsillo para que de inmediato mi colega la cogiera sin más, nos anticipamos a los movimientos y pensamientos del otro y sabía que iba a ponerse con su pizarrita a calcular lo que le afectaba a él que me quedara en el laboratorio. Ruedo los ojos al ver que en menos de cinco minutos la pizarra estaba llena y Hermann la golpeaba con la parte baja del bastón.

-Mi rendimiento baja un sesenta por ciento cada vez que te quedas aquí por las noches a jugar a operación Newton, el rendimiento de mis alumnos entonces baja un noventa por ciento y no puedo tolerar esto. Los intervalos de sueño durante este tipo de noches son alarmantes…

-¿Sabes que ni siquiera te estoy escuchando verdad Hermann?

-Los intervalos de sueño se dividen en diez minutos cada veinte minutos que me desvelo y así cada hora de la noche hasta que tengo que ir al trabajo, mi cerebro como el tuyo son uno Newton y debes afrontar las consecuencias y dejar de quedarte aquí o en su defecto obligarme a venir en pijama y tener que arrastrarte a la maldita cama…¡Newton!

No estaba dormido, claro que no solo estaba descansando los ojos no era para que gritara ni que me pegara con el bastón en la cabeza- Ay ¡Hermann te he dicho mil veces que no me des con el bastón que no eres Rafiki!

-Te daré todas las veces que me de la ganas hasta que logre ordenar esas neuronas de esquizofrénico que tienes

-¿Yo un esquisi...esquisofeniqui...esquiquiso…? ¿yo un loco? Habló el hombre de la pizarra antisocial

Llega a un punto que ambos empezamos a hablar a la vez y ni siquiera nosotros mismos nos enteramos y acabamos frente a frente como si en cualquier momento empezaramos a pegarnos. A veces nos llevamos horas así pero al parecer hoy Hermann no estaba de humor para juegos por lo que me clavó el bastón en el pie.

-Ahh...me cago en...Te juro que un día te rompo ese trozo de madera Hermann

-Intentalo y despídete de tu hígado -Alza el bastón para ponerlo en mi barbilla y alzar mi rostro que estaba agachado por el dolor de mi pie mientras intentaba no caerme estando apoyado solo en una pierna.

-Venga estás exagerando Hermann, si el rendimiento de tus alumnos baja podrías intentar dejar de tratarlos como máquinas para verlos como humanos y dejar de exigirles tanto -Lo miro a través de mis gafas viendo la mirada severa con la que mi miraba el otro, la verdad es que Hermann a veces daba mal rollo y más cuando se ponía en plan película como ahora con el bastoncito de las narices.

-Les exijo lo que debo y no me vas a decir cómo debo enseñar a mis alumnos así que esta noche te requiso las llaves del laboratorio porque mañana hay examen ¿Entendido? -Hermann sí sabía amenazar, se ponía a centímetros de mi rostro como ahora mismo mirandome sabiendo que se me intimida facilmente.

-Vale, vale esta noche me voy a dormir cuando tu lo hagas ¿Contento? -Veo como asiente con una sonrisita burlona y orgullosa en su rostro y se aparta apoyándose de nuevo en el bastón. Espera paciente a que guarde a mi mascota en su jaula y prepare las cosas para que nada pudiera pudrirse ni nada parecido- Hasta luego Hermin se bueno -Lo acaricio

-Odio que lo llames asi, lo sabes

-Lo se, por eso lo hago -Sonrío divertido y amplio para luego acercarme y ofrecer mi brazo, Hermann entrelaza su brazo con el mio y se apoya en mi mientras que con la otra mano utilizaba el bastón, sé el trabajo que le cuesta andar y los dolores de espalda que siempre tenia asi que siempre que puedo lo ayudo y dejo que me use de apoyo para andar correctamente, era ya algo tan normal para nosotros que no hacía falta palabras por lo que salimos del laboratorio y tuve que darle mis llaves a la fuerza si no quería otro chichó ée día más aburrido me espera.


End file.
